Be Careful What You Wish For
by Forest Princess
Summary: Brisa was your average Zelda nerd. One day while she is playing Ocarina of Time, she makes a wish, but she should have thought twice before making it. AU. GanondorfXOC. No guy/guy.


**A/N: So I know I shouldn't be starting another story until some of my other ones are finished, but I couldn't resist. This story takes place right after Link falls asleep for seven years. Thoughts are in italics. I don't own LOZ, it is the property of Nintendo. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

It was another normal summer day and Brisa was playing _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time _on her Game Cube; it was her most favorite game in the entire universe; she didn't know what she would do without Zelda. Although she didn't notice it, a violent storm was about to start.

"Brisa," came the voice of her mother from the hall.

"Yeah Mom," Brisa replied, not bothering to pause the game.

"Your dad and I are leaving for the dinner party," her mother said as she entered Brisa's room, then she noticed Brisa playing Zelda. "You're playing this again?" Albeit, she wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, you know how much I love Zelda," Brisa responded.

"Try not to beat the game before we get back," her mother replied. She looked at the screen and let out a sigh. "Scratch that thought, you're already in the desert."

"Yeah, I pretty much have this whole game memorized," Brisa said proudly. She didn't know how many times she had played _Ocarina of Time_. Maybe she had set a world record for the amount of times one Zelda game had been played, but she had no idea, nor did she really care.

"You're obsessed with this series, more specifically, this one particular game. Don't you ever get bored with it?" her mother asked.

"Rarely, but if I do, I'll play _Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess_, _Wind Waker_, _Skyward Sword_, _Phantom Hourglass,_ or _Spirit Tracks_," Brisa answered.

"But I thought you hated _Skyward Sword_ because of the villain," her mother said.

"The villain has issues, and I only play it if I'm extremely desperate," Brisa responded. It was true, she only played _Skyward Sword_ initially just so she could say she played it, same with _Phantom Hourglass _and _Spirit Tracks_; she only played them now if she was exceedingly bored and didn't want to play any of the other Zelda games she had.

"Well, it looks like it's about to start storming; if it gets too bad, I want you to get off. Even though the system and the T.V. are in a storm surge, I don't want you to risk it, all right?" her mother replied.

"Yes Mom," Brisa said as her mother left. Her mom could be such a worry-wart sometimes.

She managed to sneak around the Gerudo Fortress undetected by any of the Gerudo, although sometimes she purposely got caught just for the fun of it, but she didn't do it very often. One by one she freed the four carpenters and each time she beat Aveil with ease. Eventually, she freed the last carpenter and had the last fight with Aveil. She fought Aveil and kicked her butt and in turn Brisa was given the pass to wander around the fortress freely. She went to the gate that led to the Haunted Wasteland instead of continuing to wander around the Fortress, climbed up the tower, and requested for the gate keeper to open the gate. Once the gate was open, she climbed back down the tower and headed into the Haunted Wasteland. She crossed the River of Sand without any problems.

_I wonder what it would be like to actually be in Gerudo Valley and the Haunted Wasteland,_ Brisa thought.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the lights flickered, the T.V. became slightly fuzzy and she thought she saw the words "Wouldn't you like to know" flash across the screen, and then everything was back to normal.

_Hmm_, Brisa thought, _that was weird_. She continued on towards the mid-point and didn't give it a second thought. _I wonder what it would be like to really fight Ganondorf. I bet I could take him._

"Oh really?" The words flashed across the screen.

Brisa shook her head. _I really should get off, but that would be cool, to be in the game, to fight Ganondorf for real. _Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder that made the house shake and a bright flash of lightning.

"Wish granted."

Brisa felt a strong electrical shock from the controller, but she couldn't let it go. The next thing she knew, everything went black and she passed out.

* * *

Sometime later, Brisa felt the sun beating down upon her, and there was in intense, dry heat. Brisa's eyes finally opened and her they instantly became filled with sand. She sat up quickly and her eyes began to water like crazy, and she felt dizzy. Eventually, all the sand was gone from her eyes. Brisa looked around her and saw nothing but sand in every direction that she looked and the wind whipped around her. She made the mistake of looking in the direction the wind was coming from and she was met with a face full of sand once more which caused her eyes to begin to water again.

_Where am I? _She thought. _This has to be a dream. _She pinched herself. "Ow!" It was then that she remembered what happened. _I must have been severely electrocuted, and I'm in a coma, yeah that's it. I need to get out of this heat or else I'll die; maybe if I die here, I'll wake up from my coma, but for now I'm going to focus on staying alive. _She cupped her hands around her eyes to see if she could find anything that might give her an idea of where she was. Off in the distance she thought she saw a pole with a red flag on it. Brisa scrambled to her feet. As soon as she stood up she noticed she was barefoot and the sand was burning her feet. She broke out into a run towards the flag pole and once she got to it, she clung to it for dear life. Everything around her looked exactly like the layout of the Haunted Wasteland. _This looks like the poles that guide you to the mid-point in the Haunted Wasteland. No way, I can't be stuck in Zelda. _She looked around and found the next flag pole. _Am I headed towards the mid-point or back towards the Fortress? _She decided that she would just continue moving forward. She would come to the River of Sand before she got back to the Fortress. Eventually she came to a ring of flag poles, marking the mid-point. She ran over to the shelter. It was much larger than in the game, at least five times larger. _I wonder if the Poe is around, then I could go to the Colossus. Oh, shoot, I don't have the Lens of Truth. _She stopped and thought about that for a moment, _that sounds so stupid. Why is it that in the game it sounds perfectly normal, but in reality is sounds dumb? _She decided to just go ahead and enter the mid-point. She climbed down the ladder, being careful not to fall. Once she reached the bottom, she looked around and there wasn't a chest like there was in the game, but there was a bed; she also noticed it was a bit cooler inside than it was outside. _Since the Gerudo use this as a mid-point, there must be food and water here. _

She looked around and saw a note, she picked it up and read it: "You take, you replace" was all it said. It was a good thing she knew how to read the Gerudo script from studying the alphabet in _Hyrule Historia_. She set the note down and began looking for food and water. She found some dried strips of meat, some dried fruit and a few flasks of water. She took one piece of meat, one piece of fruit and one flask of water. _No one will notice that they are gone. _She slowly ate the fruit and the meat and sipped on the water. The water was a bit warm, but at least it was wet. Suddenly, Brisa felt exhausted. She went over to the bed and curled up under the covers. _This is a pretty big bed for one person to sleep in. Maybe two or three of them sleep in the bed, it does get cold in the desert at night. _It didn't take long for Brisa to fall asleep.

The next thing Brisa knew, she heard someone climbing down the ladder. Her eyes flickered open and she saw the back of a large figure wearing black armor and a red cape.

_Only one person wears black and is that big, _Brisa thought. She climbed back under the covers and pretended to be asleep. She heard the person's feet hit the ground with a thud. She started shaking with fear. She heard the person walking around.

"It's so nice for one of my girls to be here to keep me company." The voice was deep and booming. "I wonder who it could be. Nabooru? Aveil?" He came closer to the bed, and after a moment, he threw back the covers.

Their eyes locked; his amber ones were filled with confusion and hers with fear. Brisa let out a nervous laugh.

"Hello your Majesty."


End file.
